1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wastebaskets or trash receptacles, and more particularly relates to a wastebasket having a lid which swings inwardly of the wastebasket and returns by gravity to a closed position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wastebaskets or trash receptacles which have inwardly swinging lids are well-known in the art, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,032,037, which issued to Roy Dubery et al. The wastebasket disclosed in the Dubery et al. patent has an advantage over many swinging lid wastebaskets in that its lid, when swung inwardly of the wastebasket, is automatically held in the open position until closed by the user.
As shown in FIG. 2 of the Dubery et al. patent, the lid 14 includes a lever arm 30 which is disposed substantially at a right angle to the rest of the lid. A metal strip 34 is fastened to the free end of the lever arm 30. Positioned on the inside top surface of the receptacle above the metal strip 34 is a magnet 40. When the lid is swung inwardly, the lever arm rises until the metal strip 34 engages magnet 40. The attraction of the metal strip to the magnet holds the lid open.
In an alternative embodiment shown in FIG. 4 of the Dubery et al. patent, a lid catch 50 extends downwardly inside the wastebasket and is received by a slot 52 formed in the lid lever arm 30. When the lid swings inwardly, the lid catch 50 engages an edge of the slot 52 and holds the lid open.
In the Dubery et al. trash receptacle, a depressible plunger 48 is provided for disengaging the metal strip 34 from the magnet 40 or for disengaging the lid from the lid catch 50 in the alternative embodiment. The lid swings back to its normally closed position covering the opening in the receptacle under the influence of the weight of metal strip 34, or alternatively, a counterweight 56 attached to the lever arm.
A distinct disadvantage of the receptacle of the Dubery et al. patent is its mechanical complexity. A lid release mechanism and either the magnet 40 or the lid catch 50 are provided to maintain the lid in an open position and to release the lid when desired so that the lid returns by gravity to a closed position covering the receptacle. Thus, the Dubery et al. trash receptacle is relatively expensive to manufacture and assemble. Furthermore, the complexity of the Dubery et al. receptacle makes it difficult for the consumer to clean. The mechanism for keeping the lid open and for releasing the lid so that it closes by gravity may become so soiled that it fails to operate properly.